


此後

by another716057



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another716057/pseuds/another716057
Summary: 接續電影結局單純傻白甜真的是沒啥深度的的傻白甜
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

當Elsa說出她想要留在北方森林時，Anna第一個念頭只有『等等、什麼？』。

而她的確也說了出口。

「等等、什麼？妳要留在北地？應該沒有這個必要吧。不，我們都知道妳的魔法起源於此，我不是想阻止妳去做想做的事，但──Arendelle是妳的家阿！」

Elsa安撫的牽住妹妹的手，指腹摩挲著她的掌心。

「Arendelle當然是我們的家，我永遠的歸依處。不過這裡是母后的故鄉，過去的故事，北烏卓人接受、並一直以來和魔法以及四靈和平共處的緣由，我認為在這裡留下來是最快可以去了解這一切的方式。」

「噢不、不是，當然──我是說妳當然可以隨時來這裡，我相信我們可以每月、或是每週也可以，抽一天來這裡過夜，與Yelena或是Honeymaren交流兩地的歷史和文化；可是Arendelle仍然需要妳，──而我也是。」

「Anna，我永遠會回到妳身邊，當妳需要我時。」原本牽住Anna的手滑過她的上臂，停留在肩膀上，Elsa的體溫明明常年偏低，如今她的手心卻讓Anna感覺如此灼熱。

「我發誓我永遠會帶給Arendelle最大的利益，而我發現妳比我更適合帶領Arendelle。我不是在逃避我的恐懼。」發現Anna想反駁，Elsa溫柔的碰了碰她的臉龐。「妳將會是個親民的領導人，妳了解人民的需求。為了Arendelle，我們要做的事就是下一件對的事，不是嗎？」

「當、當然──」Anna突然討厭起前陣子的自己，為了證明她有能力可以輔佐Elsa，硬是逼著自己乖乖上課參與會議審閱公文排解紛爭，反而讓姐姐有了理由可以把Arendelle交給她。

但Anna也知道，一旦Elsa決定了什麼，她最多只能陪著Elsa而無法去阻止，否則她也不會敲了十三年的門卻連個縫都打不開。而且若是Anna再爭論下去，說不定Elsa這次做出來的小船會直接讓她一路滑回Arendelle。

「Olaf、Sven和Kristoff都會在妳身邊，妳不是一個人。」見Anna眉間的憂鬱依然散不去，Elsa抱住了她。

而妳呢，Elsa？我想要的只是永遠陪在妳身邊阿。

最終Anna妥協了。她很清楚被Ahtohallan的呼喚聲困擾了一年之久的Elsa在知道真相後是如此雀悦，只是聽Elsa述說Ahtohallan中充滿著她們過往的記憶，甚至連父母小時候相處的情況也栩栩如生，Anna就恨不得也能立時插翅飛過去一探究竟。

Elsa承諾和Anna一起回Arendelle向人民交代好來龍去脈，並且在她們安排好一切國事交接與Anna的加冕禮後──雖然Anna堅持Elsa應該保留女王的頭銜，但輕易的就被姐姐半真半假的淚眼汪汪並且以軟暱的語氣說著“我已經一年多沒好好睡個覺了讓我休息嘛”給擊沉──就會找個空閒讓Nokk載她們一起前往Ahtohallan共享過去美好的時光。

「還有每週五的家庭聚會，這個我絕對不會退讓。」

Elsa笑的很溫柔，告訴Anna她也絕對不會想要錯過。

加冕禮順利的結束了。在Anna強烈的要求下，是由Elsa而非教宗來為她加冕。她是在Elsa的引導下得知真相，雖然知道破壞大壩是唯一能解放森林與過去的辦法，但最終救了Arendelle是Elsa，Elsa應當擁有此份榮耀。即使今天開始她就是女王，Anna更想讓人民永遠記得Elsa為王國付出的一切。

因此Anna安排了好幾天，就是為了在加冕禮結束後給姐姐驚喜。當Elsa看見典禮後大家齊聚城堡中，大廳裡懸掛著孩子們畫著她騎著Nokk擋住奔騰海水模樣的圖畫，如天使般的詩歌讚揚她的作為，略帶羞怯的眼神中是藏不住的喜悅與感謝。  
「Anna，這份禮物真是太美好了。」

比起當年Elsa補給她的生日驚喜，她準備的禮物完全不值一提，但Anna不吝於給她姐姐更多溫暖的擁抱。

而後在正式開始女王的工作之後，Anna才理解了為什麼當個完美的女王會給她姐姐帶來如此大的壓力。

Arendelle不是武力十分強大的國家，但位居依山傍海、自然資源豐富的良好地理位置，廣大的腹地面積讓港口的交易活動及商品的進出口相當繁榮，相對而言在與各國的商業活動與確保領海及航線的安全上，需要有足夠的知識與長遠的目光。這不是像她以前在城內靠著小聰明解決個人間糾紛或是給小朋友唸唸故事書就可以處理的事。

偶爾覺得疲憊時Anna又很慶幸，Elsa過去十三年間的世界只困在自己的臥房中，不需要有再多的時間讓無止盡的責任將她困在城堡中。北地的生活固然沒有王國內方便，但那邊所感受到的自由也不是Arendelle可以給予。

一切都很美好，在面對國家大事，難免會有幾次讓人措手不及的時候；而Gale即時帶來Elsa的小提示，總是讓Anna順利的渡過危機。不是那麼嚴肅的場合上，Olaf讓人會心一笑的表演，也很快就會讓場面氣氛活絡起來，原本Anna是這麼想的，直到她留意到Kristoff出現在王宮的次數似乎逐日減少當中。

接受Kristoff求婚那天Anna的心情經過了數次大起大落。Olaf在她懷中消散，間接告訴她或許永遠失去了Elsa；而後當誘餌引導石巨人一路奔回水壩，又差點在崩塌的水壩上掉落入海；雖然是為了尋求真相，導正歷史，但以為Arendelle因此而滅亡，巨大的罪惡感和失去姐姐的苦痛狠狠噬咬她的心；最後見到Elsa在水面上朝她奔馳而來，Gale帶著Olaf回到她身邊，所愛的一切失而復得。現在想想，這比Elsa冰凍她的心要來的刺激多了。

在那種高漲的氣氛和心情下，Anna完全不假思索答應了Kristoff。噢，她怎麼可能拒絕呢，從小就喜歡公主嫁給王子過著幸福生活的故事，她和Kristoff交往了三年，多少也有想過這麼一天；而真實發生的那刻，Anna真的覺得自己是世界上最幸福的人。

但Kristoff終究不是王子。和Anna訂婚的情況下，也就代表他將成為皇室的一員，即使Kristoff已在城堡中生活三年之久，但隨著身份地位不同而須展現的皇室禮儀，在Anna剛當上女王時也適應了好一陣子，更遑論Kristoff。

「陛下，恕我僭越。」在某次Kristoff差點又撞倒大廳的花瓶時，Kai忍不住給了建議。「我認為也許可以試著讓Kristoff先生上點禮儀課，這樣他在和您一起外出，或是接見外賓來訪時，行為可以──比較妥善。」

Kai小心翼翼選擇用語的原因Anna怎麼會不知道，她相信Kristoff可以成為很棒的親王，但她也不想因此讓Kristoff充滿各種壓力與不自在。而身為女王和未來的親王，卻不得不配合王室那套必須執行的嚴格規章制度。

Kristoff笑著告訴Anna他可以理解。「在我考慮要向妳求婚的時候，我就已經想過了─的確我是沒料到妳可以當上女王啦。」

慢著，沒有料到是什麼意思？Anna暫時忍住了，畢竟要求Kristoff硬要習慣皇室規定並非Anna的本意，在說出這些話之前她也是有點愧疚的。

「不過禮儀課，是教人怎麼走正步嗎？讓我想到當年妳一腳踢飛Olaf的頭，還用力將胡蘿蔔往他臉上插下去，我還在想你們皇室禮儀真非常人的粗──我是說，激烈。」總算發現Anna臉色不善，Kristoff連忙改口。

深吸一口氣，Anna開口，「Kristoff，我很抱歉要強迫你適應這些事──」

「放輕鬆。」Kristoff將Anna擁入懷中，「還沒試之前都不知道會怎麼樣，說不定我還滿有資質的。」

如果是這樣就好了，接下來的日子Kai告訴她Kristoff認真又安份的上課，行為舉止慢慢的也在進步中，最起碼，懂的在人前注意自己的一舉一動。

而隨著Anna的工作步上正軌，隨之加倍忙碌，她能將心思放在Kristoff身上的時間相對減少，但直到那天Kristoff因為爽約而讓兩人起了小衝突之前，Anna都沒留意到這個一直以來就存在的問題。

從北方森林回來之後，Anna戴上了Kristoff送她的戒指，卻一直沒有適當的機會對外宣布兩人的關係。

一方面Elsa要留在森林生活的事帶給人民太大的訊息量，一位三年來將國家治理的有聲有色的女王，在出現滅亡危機時又英勇帥氣的解決問題，早就沒人覺得Elsa的魔法是災難，而這絕對是可歌頌並且留傳永世的傳奇故事；在這個當下將王位讓給自己的妹妹，剛開始時無法理解的人仍是佔了大多數。

而隨著與北地人民日漸頻繁的交流，Anna表現出不遜色於姐姐的治理能力，以及Elsa的能力與魔法森林相互呼應，融洽的十分完美，表情神態相較於女王時期變的更加柔和，逐漸讓人民認同了她們的決定。而且，前任女王仍然每週會回Arendelle渡過個愉快的小週末呢。

接著，大家自然將目光放到Anna的左手無名指上。Anna有自覺她和Kristoff的關係早被默認，而她遲早需要正式公開並確定Kristoff的身份──在Kristoff完整上完一套皇室禮儀課並被Kai認可之後，就是完美的時間點。

本來以為那天就是合適的時機，在Anna加冕日滿三個月時候，為了慶祝沃普爾吉斯之夜的到來，她召見了大臣討論慶典活動的流程，並且想要正式介紹Kristoff的時候，卻怎樣也等不到他的出現。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 密室的設定忘了沿用闇影森林結局，就請當成私設吧。

等Anna結束會議並找到Kristoff時，已經過了晚餐時間。Kai告訴她今日沒有見到Kristoff出現在城堡裡，因此Anna想除了平常那間馬廄外不會有其他地方。皇家冰庫中的存量依然足夠，而春天已經到來，Arendelle周邊暫時沒有可以採冰的環境。

打開門，不意外的看見成堆的糧草後有著遮掩不住的屁股。一旁的Sven噴出一口氣，識相的將糧草頂開來。

「Kristoff，你在做什麼？」

「！ Anna，嗨，」Kristoff跳起來，雜草插滿頭髮及衣服上，他徒勞無功的拍了幾下。「今天天氣真好，是個適合睡午覺的時光，妳看我一不小心就睡到天都黑了，我是說──」

不用Sven提醒，Kristoff也知道自己的藉口彆腳的要命。而Anna只是站在門口安靜的看著他。

「你說，我在聽。」

「我──」Kristoff試圖拼湊個完整的理由，雖然早有心理準備要面對Anna的怒火，而她臉上明顯失望的神色只是讓他更加張口結舌，最終只能徒然低下頭。「我很抱歉沒有出現，但我實在不擅長那種場合，想到只能枯站在那、無法融入討論，我甚至比不上會議桌上的花瓶。」

「沒人可以一開始就擅長那種場合。在Elsa的加冕禮中要不是被Kai硬推到台上，我也沒那勇氣靠過去，更不用說後來──」Anna頓了頓，現在不是回顧黑歷史的時候，她嘆了一聲，「但我以為你至少提前會告訴我，而不是擅做主張搞失蹤。」

「是的，我是打算要告訴妳。」Kristoff抓了抓亂髮，「但Anna，上次我們倆獨處的時候已經是兩個星期前了，即使在上週五的家庭遊戲中，妳也是黏著Elsa不放──」

「等等，所以是我的問題？你認為我和一週不見的姐姐一起愉快的談話是在剝奪與你相處的時間？」

「沒錯。妳─」Sven的角用力頂了Kristoff一下，差點讓他摔進旁邊的水槽中，「不，我是說，Elsa一星期才回來一次，妳應該好好把握跟她在一起的時間沒錯。但妳想，要是今天我要是慌慌張張的又不小心打翻花瓶或是其他的什麼，不但是個錯誤更是讓大家看了個大笑話──」

「慢著。所以你是指跟我在一起不僅是錯誤更是個大笑話？」

「不、不！」Kristoff注意到自己又說錯話時已經太遲了，尤其在他發現Sven的表情已經跟Anna一樣冷淡的時候。「Anna，我只是不知道該怎麼做才好。」

看著Kristoff身著的正裝，Anna也知道至少他試著嚐試過了。只能說幸好除了Kai以外，沒有其他人知道Anna準備在今天正式介紹Kristoff是她未婚夫的事，等不到Kristoff的時候固然心急，但Anna還是努力在沒有洩露出焦躁的情緒下讓會議順利結束，最起碼沒有出醜。

「我也不是一直都知道該怎麼做，但每次只要想到Elsa孤獨了十三年，仍然有勇氣面對自己，向前邁進，那麼我的恐懼根本算不了什麼。Kristoff，我相信你也一樣。」

「喔感謝妳如此看的起我，Anna，但我並不是Elsa，期望我去做Elsa能做到的事，這對我並不公平。」

明明是春暖花開的季節，氣氛卻瞬間降到冰點。

她閉上眼，“Anna，妳已經是女王了，”Elsa的身影出現，“女王要有高度包容心，才能傾聽各種不同的意見，選擇最好的作法。”

姐姐的聲音在腦海中響了幾次後，Anna深吸一口氣，緩緩睜開眼。「你說的沒錯，下次我會先徵詢你的想法，並確保你已經做好心理準備後再找其他恰當的場合宣布。今天大家都累了，早點休息吧晚安。」

不等Kristoff反應過來，Anna迅速關上門後並奔回城堡。

她跑的是如此快，以致注意到眼前熟悉的小身影時Anna差一點就剎不住腳而又將他的頭給踢飛。

「──Olaf！我還以為這時間你該睡了。」

「嗨Anna，真高興見到妳。妳知道嗎，我本來是睡著了，但我想到妳們說今晚就是沃普爾吉斯之夜，因此我躲在樹叢中、盔甲裡、禮物堆上，對著經過的人大喊驚喜，而大家只是告訴我“還不到時間呢，Olaf”。前幾天妳不是才說今天開始要為了節日而慶祝嗎？」

「的確還沒到呢，Olaf。」見到小雪人，總是可以讓Anna的心情很快恢復，「我想你大概誤會了，我們是打算從今天開始做準備。不過如果你明天也開始參與準備活動，看到那天慶典活動的成功一定更有成就感。」

小雪人興奮的大聲應和，一邊手舞足蹈。「對了，為什麼妳跑的這麼快？妳在跟誰比賽跑嗎？哦我知道了，妳一定在訓練腳力，慶典那天是否要一併舉辦橄欖球比賽？這次我絕對可以扶好球，不會再讓Kristoff把我的頭給踢出去。」

Anna現在最不想就是聽到更多人再提起Kristoff，她轉移話題。

「Olaf，該是時候休息了，要不要我抱著你回房間？前幾天Gerda從壁櫥裡找到了幾本我小時候愛不釋手的故事書，或許我可以唸給你聽？」

「噢，那真是太棒了！」小雪人牽住Anna的手，突然憂心的看向她。「但Anna，我感覺妳的笑容不是很開心，聲音也不是很有精神，是不是發生什麼事了？」

連Olaf都察覺到了，Anna想自己的狀態真的很糟糕。「沒事，今天會議持續了一整天，我可能只是有點累。」

「那我知道要帶妳去哪了，妳還記得那間密室嗎，圖書室角落石雕後面的那間？那邊的書雖然少了大半，但卻多了不少漂亮的小東西，有時我突然想寫詩的時候就會待在那裡，靈感總是會源源不絕的出現。」

「噢是的，我還記得。」她也記得Elsa說過密室沒有被公開一定有他的道理，她們應該要維持原樣，而現在Olaf卻說那裡改變了？

即使Elsa曾經要求Anna要遠離密室，但如今已經知道Elsa魔法的源頭，Olaf看來也時常在那兒進出，那麼那間密室想必也不再是禁忌。好奇心勝過了不安，而且Anna本來就覺得那裡有太多東西可以發掘了。

跟著興高采烈的Olaf後頭打開門，「我們到了！看，變的十分不同吧。」

「哦，這可真是……」

如同Olaf所說，原本大量的藏書少了一半以上；但比起這個，本來樸實無華的石牆上點綴了不少花卉的圖案，這是Elsa的魔法！Elsa什麼時候把這裡改造成如此美麗卻一句話都沒有透露給她。

夢魘事件結束後，Anna就沒有再來過這間密室了。當時Elsa不想在密室裡停留太久，現在想想她姐姐大概是認為父母親會在私底下研究魔法起源，並非像Anna回答的“因為天賦值得探索”；如同閣樓上那箱子裡排列整齊的手套，這是他們打算根除一切與魔法相關的產物。難怪Elsa的臉色會這麼難看，她怎麼沒有想過這些東西的存在對於Elsa來說到底是多難受的事。

她的姐姐縱使擁有魔法，還是說著科學與技術才更符合國家的未來。Anna猜想也許姐姐認為那些與魔法相關的書籍不必再留在Arendelle中而將它們處理掉了；現在Olaf說他很喜歡這裡，是不是代表著Elsa的也開始接受過去了呢。

Olaf還在跟Anna介紹周邊環境。「妳看這個書櫃，裡面的書畫了不少漂亮的圖案，之前我想跟著畫但圈圈總是不夠圓，而且這種文字與符號妳們還沒教過我，也許有機會可以跟我說說上面寫了些什麼。」

「很遺憾我也看不懂，這種古老的文字大概已經失傳了。」Anna悄悄鬆一口氣，幸好不夠畫的不夠圓，她可不想因此再招喚出什麼魔法生物來。如果Elsa不再排斥這間密室，或許她該考慮找時間跟姐姐一起審核下剩餘的書籍會不會產生新的問題。Olaf略失望了哦了一聲，又拍拍她的手，「還有那邊刻著向日葵圖樣的木盒，我真的覺得那個盒子美極了。可惜我無法拿到它。」

Olaf沒提之前Anna還真的沒有注意到，木盒就在房間深處層架最上方不起眼的角落處，而Anna很肯定，上次她來的時候並沒有相似的盒子在。

她搬了張椅子爬上去，留意到木盒上沒有太多灰塵，看來是最近才放進來的。然而知道這間密室的，除了她和Olaf外，只有Elsa了。

「妳拿到它了，讓我瞧瞧！」

「Olaf，我想這應該是Elsa的東西，或許我們放回去比較……嘿小心！」

興奮的Olaf也爬上椅子想一探究竟，Anna還來不及阻止就被撞的差點失去重心，在椅子上面搖搖晃晃的。

千鈞一髮之際Anna穩住身子，一手抓住Olaf；但另一手拿著的木盒就沒那麼好運了，沒有上鎖的蓋子彈開來，裡頭裝的東西散落一地。

「Anna！妳沒事吧？對不起，我只是太期待想看看──」

小雪人尖叫起來，Anna扶住櫃子，抱著Olaf輕巧的跳下椅子，「不要緊，我沒事。但這個……」

是信件，而且信封上都有蠟封印章的痕跡。Anna很熟悉，因為這幾個月來類似的信件她已經閱讀過上百封了；這顯然是從各國皇室寄來的信件，但為什麼不是收在書房或是公文室而是藏在這呢？

莫非是Elsa的私人信件？雖然有可能但是這信件的數量太多，而且看來都是由不同的國家所寄來，Elsa目前應該還沒有親密到長時間會信件往來的朋友或是對象──Anna私心希望沒有。

餘光留意到Olaf伸手想拆開信封，Anna輕咳了兩聲，「Olaf，我想你應該為Elsa保留一點隱私。」

小雪人心虛的縮回手，「我沒有要拆它的意思，只是、妳看──這裡蓋的蠟封章是心型的呢！」

哦不。Anna嚥了口氣，她好像發現這些信件是些什麼了。


	3. Chapter 3

Anna的猜測很快就獲得了證實。

隔日一早，在新任女王陛下房前的Kai思考著今天需要花多少時間才能讓女王清醒，卻還沒開口前門就自動打開了，差點讓他激動的老淚縱橫。

只不過，女王的臉色依然不是很有精神，Kai原本猜想應該是受到Kristoff事件的影響，但女王卻問了跟昨日毫無相關的問題。

「──您是問，您的姐姐是否──曾經被求婚？」Kai有點遲疑的重覆了一次，而Anna毫無猶豫的點頭。

「沒錯，而且我不是說那種十歲不到的毛頭小孩，而是貨真價實的外國國王或王子，或是跟那些差不多地位之流的。」

Kai決定先忽略女王那些稱不上恰當的用語。身為從兩位女王小時候就看著她們長大的老管家，他可以很有自信的說出到目前為止沒有任何國家的國王比的上自家的君主。

「是的，尤其在各國權貴顯要在接受邀請前來Arendelle之後，您的姐姐高貴美麗與英明果決顯然折服了不少人。而後會議結束時隨之寄送過來的求婚書信與禮物我記得讓Gerda花了相當多的時間整理。」

Anna扶額，那些信果然是給Elsa的求婚信，有時候她真的不希望自己的第六感可以那麼準。

這個念頭早就在她心中出現過，但Anna從沒當一回事──或者說，不想去面對。但她的姐姐如此優秀，怎麼可能到現在連一個追求者也沒有。

受到政治力影響，皇室聯姻一直是最能鞏固權力的做法。而暫且不論身懷魔法能力，Anna還沒見過她的姐姐在這種事上顯現任何興趣。Anna當然知道身為女王要操心的事太多了，她的姐姐從來沒向她訴說過這個困擾，但不代表在議會廳中Elsa不會被追問；而繼承人或是子嗣，更是其中最重要的問題之一。

Elsa和她不一樣，心思細膩、理智謹慎。雖然偶爾過於害羞內向，但是身為女王的責任感不會讓她逃避問題。卻直到現在仍是單身一人，Anna可以想見Elsa在她睡著後，挑燈一封封親筆回覆委婉但意思清楚的回絕信。

慢著。所以Elsa解決問題的方法是決定由她來帶領Arendelle？會不會是因為Elsa認為她遲早會與Kristoff結婚、組成家庭並生下子嗣，這樣就符合國家與人民期待了？

不，Anna知道她的姐姐經過深思熟慮並且認同的她的能力才會做出這個決定，Elsa不是個會輕率的把責任推給妹妹的人。而且想像Elsa穿上新娘禮服，和某個人走進教堂的畫面──噢，Anna只想在那個不知道長相的人身上打個大叉。

Anna不是不希望姐姐能獲得幸福，只是她想不到有誰匹配的上Elsa。而在批改了多份公文後，Anna才又後知後覺的發現，光是想像Elsa和別人在一起的樣子，竟然比昨日Kristoff的爽約更讓她覺得苦悶。

「Anna？Gale剛剛過來了，而我要寫信給Elsa，跟她道歉昨天差點就不小心毀了她的木盒這事──」小雪人敲了敲並推開書房的門，見到Anna緊皺的眉頭，嚇了一跳。「嘿、妳今天連笑容都沒有了，眼睛下有些黑影，而且眉間看起來跟酸梅沒兩樣！又發生什麼讓妳不開心的事嗎？」

「哦Olaf、不是這樣的，我只是……」回過神，正準備安撫他時，Olaf突然一臉嚴肅的阻止她繼續。

「等等，妳先不要告訴我答案，讓我想想。」小雪人緊閉著眼努力思考好一陣子後，咯咯笑出聲，「我知道了！我猜妳發現了Kristoff在親妳之前吃了自己的鼻屎！」

噢不。Anna一點都不想證實這聽起來真實性似乎有那麼點高的話到底是真是假。「我也有信要給Elsa，而且我在想若是這幾天我提早完成了工作，說不定可以提前一天去魔法森林迎接Elsa回來一同參與沃普爾吉斯之夜的慶祝活動。」

「那真是太棒了！我好想念Elsa，雖然她上週五才回來並且唸了故事哄我睡覺。」

Olaf期待的神情讓Anna的心也跟著柔軟下來。是的，她今天起的早的原因，除了想問Kai關於那些求婚信的事外，光是準備要寫給Elsa的信，就耗了她整整大半夜的時間，注意到時天色都已經微微亮了。

Anna從不對Elsa隱瞞自己，因此她昨天被放鴿子後，會議都還沒結束心中就在想著到時要怎麼跟Elsa抱怨這些受氣事；而在發現那些給Elsa的求婚信後，將Olaf送回房間休息的Anna在床上翻來覆去的還是無法把Elsa總有一天會跟別人結婚成家的想法趕出腦海外。

這樣下去不是辦法，或許她該寫個訊息給Elsa。Anna翻起身子，將那疊書房中的高級信紙搬到她的房間，正襟危坐的拿起羽毛筆。

“親愛的Elsa，我想告訴妳今天Kristoff──”，只屬於她們姐妹間的交流真心不想提到外人，不好，丟掉。

“親愛的Elsa，Olaf以為今天就是慶典，在他發現時間還沒到時顯然有點失望。但妳還記得密室嗎，我們在那裡發現了小秘密──”等等，要是Elsa誤會她看了那些信怎麼辦，不好，丟掉。

“親愛的Elsa，我很抱歉有個唐突的問題，但我想問妳是否有結婚──”寫到結婚這個字時過於用力，信紙被她戳破了一個洞，不好，丟掉。

……

“新愛的──”

「天阿！」

Anna拋下羽毛筆，數十個紙團隨意的被丟棄在地上。

在工作的空閒給Elsa捎去信件，並獲得她的回覆，這幾乎是她忙碌的每一天中唯一可以放鬆心情並充滿期待的事；然而今晚寫到磕磕絆絆的不提，三句話都離不開不想讓她姐姐結婚的念頭。可把姐姐永遠綁在自己身邊的想法太自私了，Elsa理當有幸福美滿的未來。

“親愛的Elsa，沃普爾吉斯之夜的慶祝活動即將到來，以往我們都是一起主持開幕典禮，今年我是否有榮幸邀請妳再次一同進行我們的傳統呢。愛妳的Anna。”

看起來很不錯，對吧？Elsa不會拒絕她的。Anna對自己喊話，望著窗外已逐漸明亮的天色，拍了拍臉頰打起精神。


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa的回信很快就來了。

“親愛的Anna，很高興今年可以再一次和妳一起參與慶典活動，我也相當期待節日的到來。不過魔法森林的人們已經長達三十四年沒有見到藍天與太陽，所以他們今年也決定舉辦盛大的儀式，感謝並讚揚大自然給予的恩惠，以及祈求未來的順利與和平。然而大家似乎有點過於虔誠，以致我光是說服他們不要為我蓋神廟就花了不少工夫，Yelena認為如果我這次一同參與他們的儀式活動，一定可以更快的融入北地的日常生活，妳知道我希望大家將我當作朋友而非神靈。”

Anna忍不住笑了出來，為她姐姐蓋神廟什麼的，嗯，她是很開心Elsa如此受到尊敬；但即使有魔法，即使是第五靈，Elsa還是活生生的人類。光想像Elsa聽到這主意時慌亂的樣子Anna就有點忍俊不禁。

不管怎樣，Elsa答應她了。那麼這週五Elsa回來之後她們倆就可以好好安排慶典的流程，Anna等不及要與姐姐分享她的新想法。

但再來的內容就讓Anna的笑容凝結在臉上。

“……Honeymaren飼養的小麋鹿得了風寒，她暫時分不開身去協助儀式的準備。我很樂意代替Honeymaren的工作，這樣也可以對北地的傳統有著更進一步的了解。因此，我必須向妳道歉，我可能需要缺席本週五的家庭聚會了。但Olaf、Sven和Kristoff依然在妳身邊，我相信妳還是可以度過愉快的週末夜。愛妳的Elsa。”

──等等、什麼？

自家的女王自從那天起反常的、不對應該說終於準時起床後，到今天止已經持續三天都在Kai還沒出聲前就打開門向他道早。以往會有這種情況，只會出現在前任女王的生日當天，如今他忍不住感嘆當年的小公主果然成長了許多。

只是這幾日女王埋首於工作中的模樣連他都擔心起來。

「陛下，午餐時間到了。」

「Kai，感謝提醒。不過我公文正好看到一半，麻煩幫我吩咐廚房準備一份三明治就好。」Anna頭也不抬的翻過一頁，略略沉吟了會後寫上自己的意見，又翻過一頁。

「陛下，Olaf這兩天在抱怨不管午餐或晚餐都沒有人陪他一起吃飯，他覺得很寂寞。」

「哦，」Anna總算抬起頭，表情一陣愧疚，隨即皺起眉頭，「Kristoff跟Sven呢？」

「回陛下，Kristoff先生這幾天同樣沒有出現在城堡。但昨天下午我聽到Olaf也在抱怨Kristoff先生與Sven出去兜風卻不願讓他一起跟隨，所以我想他們應該只是短期離開。」

兜風？卻一句話都沒有跟她說？

Anna心情有點複雜，那天跟Kristoff想法出現分歧後，他們就沒再見過面。她原本想兩個人也許暫時分開冷靜一下會比較好，但之後Elsa的事就讓她將Kristoff拋到九霄雲外。現在到底是該慶幸至少短期內不會因見到Kristoff而尷尬或是該擔心兩人的感情是否已經生變了呢。

最終她嘆了一口氣，「好吧，請幫我把Olaf連同他的午餐一起帶到書房來。」

而後Olaf小心翼翼走進來的樣子，讓Anna的罪惡感更加嚴重。她明明知道這個小雪人最不喜歡的就是孤單一人。

「Olaf，真抱歉這幾天忽略了你──」

小雪人回抱住Anna，「不要緊，我怕我打擾到妳，因為妳說過這幾天把工作提早做完的話就會提前去魔法森林找Elsa，我已經讓Elsa明天不想回來Arendelle了，我不想再延誤到妳去迎接Elsa的時間。」

「什麼？這是什麼意思，難道Elsa沒告訴妳明天她無法回來是因為要協助北烏卓人舉行祈禱儀式的關係嗎？」Anna疑惑的挑高眉毛。

「Elsa是這樣說過沒錯，但─但是她說希望我不要再去密室了，她一定是在生氣我差點把那個木盒弄壞──」

小雪人抽抽噎噎的樣子讓Anna心疼的捧著他的臉，「不、不，Elsa永遠不會對你生氣，你只是想多了。而且木盒並沒有壞掉不是嗎？她可能、呃、因為密室中還有些跟魔法相關的事物在，擔心我們冒然碰觸可能不太安全。」

Olaf吸吸鼻子，「真的嗎？所以我們下次見面時她還是會給我個溫暖的擁抱？」

「當然。」Anna再次抱住Olaf，捏了捏他的胡蘿蔔鼻。「你可是Elsa最喜愛的造物，她喜歡你的程度連我都有點吃醋呢。」

小雪人的心情很快就好轉了。陪著他吃完午餐後，雖然Anna說著沒關係，Olaf依然乖巧的回到圖書室不再打擾她。望著桌上剩餘的卷宗，Anna心中打定了主意。

隔天Anna將港口及鎮內的事務交代了Mattias中尉，王宮中的事則全權授權Kai──除了在發生有危害到國家安全及人民性命的重大事件須立即稟報並取得她的同意外；並召開國務會議，宣布她從週日起將暫時離開王國一星期的時間。

有時效性在或是緊急的公文她大部分已處理完畢，而臣子們對於女王又要離開王國這事顯然習慣了。畢竟經歷過全王國永冬、甚至是被迫離開家園這種可說是一輩子都難得遇到一次的事（他們甚至經歷過兩次），女王短短一週不在真的算不上什麼大事。

Anna不擔心王國的運作，她正在等著另一件事的發生。晚上的家庭遊戲中，Olaf因為只剩兩個人在而興趣缺缺，Anna也沒有勉強，不過小小的透露週日會給他一個大驚喜，讓小雪人充滿期望的回房睡覺。

「Anna。」熟悉的腳步聲踏進大廳，打斷了Anna的沉思。雖然已經有心理準備了，她的心臟還是加速的跳了起來──眼前是數天不見的Kristoff。

「嗨，好久不見了。」扯出一抹笑，Anna原本嘗試用輕鬆一點的態度面對他，但在看到Kristoff的表情，Anna覺得或許早點進入正題對他們會比較好。「我想你是在聽說我要離開一星期的消息才回來的。」

Kristoff的臉隱藏在陰影下，但Anna卻在他眼中清楚的看見了痛苦內疚，以及更多不知名的情緒。他一咬牙，終於開口，「Anna，我先對這幾天的不告而別道歉，但…我仔細考慮過了，皇室的生活我實在無法適應，我也無法想像我當上親王、站在妳身邊的模樣，究竟會有多麼不協調──那讓我，感覺已經完全不像我了。」

Anna垂下眼眸，是的，這就是Anna最近發現，然而似乎已經存在於他們之間好一陣子的問題。Anna當然不是因為Kristoff像個王子才跟他在一起，但是身為女王的丈夫，他就是必須表現出相應的風儀及學識。

這與Kristoff的出身無關，她的母親是北烏卓人，Elsa說母親小時候還會爬樹呢。Anna也許可以試著去改變一些制度，來挽回他們之間的感情，可這也只是治標不治本。倘若Kristoff已經感到痛苦，她怎麼可能依然不顧一切的要求他必須忍受呢。

「……我也必須向你道歉，讓你承受這一切並非我的本意。」Anna緊抿著嘴唇，心中雖然相當歉疚，不知怎的卻沒有很悲傷的感受。她記得故事書中有一篇明明寫著當王子愛上別的女人後，女主角難過到變成泡泡消失了。

「是我的錯，我以為我對妳的愛可以支撐我度過這個難關。」

並不是有愛就可以解決一切問題。小時候Elsa這樣告訴她的時候Anna還天真的覺得親親就很夠用了，現在一想自己真的天真過頭了；Anna忍不住想笑，又覺得她這種時候竟然還笑的出來。

Anna站起身走到他面前，「Kristoff，我會尊重你的決定。你是我最好的朋友，我也不希望因此──影響……」她的聲音哽咽了。

說完全不難過那是不可能的。三年來她與Kristoff相處的十分愉快，也或許再也遇不到下一個可以如同他一樣包容Anna任性的男人。但Anna喜歡的Kristoff是那個可以陪她爬北山或是四處冒險的朋友，而非未來可能在王宮中被親王頭銜綁的動彈不得的傀儡。

「Anna，不要難過。妳知道我對妳的心意沒有改變，我們的友誼永遠不會受影響。」Kristoff輕輕抱著Anna，這應該是最後一次抱住她了吧，Kristoff很清楚自己下的這個決定，是沒有任何退路可言。「但至少我還是Arendelle的首席採冰官？我該不會因此而失業了吧？」

「當然不會，你把我當成什麼暴君了。」搥了Kristoff的上臂一下，Anna破涕為笑。

「好吧。」Kristoff放開Anna，聳了聳肩膀。「另外還有一件事，我的確聽說妳要離開Arendelle一星期。妳要去魔法森林找Elsa嗎？需不需要我與Sven陪妳一起去？」

「感謝你的好意，可惜Kai說了除非讓皇家護衛軍一起護送到魔法森林，否則他不答應我跟Olaf可以留在森林那麼多天。但我有說過我是要去找Elsa嗎？」

「不會有別人了，Anna。只有Elsa才會讓妳奮不顧身，妳到現在還沒發現嗎？」

「不不不，Elsa是我的姐姐，我關心她也是理所當然。」

「妳──呃」Kristoff考慮著要不要把話說的如此白，說到底這次除了當上親王與治理Arendelle的壓力讓他退縮以外，另一個很大的原因就是Elsa。不是指Elsa是個障礙，而是Kristoff很清楚Anna心中最看重的人永遠是Elsa。

他沒有要把錯怪到Elsa身上的意思，但若指出Anna對她姐姐的感情顯然超過一般的姐妹情時，Anna不知道會有什麼反應。

事到如今就就豁出去吧。Kristoff其實有一絲僥倖心理，說不定Anna會試圖挽回他；可在Anna說出尊重他的決定時，他就明白了。

「妳對Elsa的態度，還有妳們在一起的氛圍，嗯，有時候讓我覺得妳們才是一對戀人。」Kristoff苦笑的看著Anna突然瞪大的眼睛。


	5. Chapter 5

週日，到達魔法森林的Anna讚嘆的看著顯然比她預期中更盛大的儀式。在石巨人的幫手下，堆成各種動物形狀的石頭圍繞著場地；哦，她姐姐還可愛的在這些動物上留了她專屬的標記。

片片的石板上放滿各種Anna不曾見過的料理，中間大甕中裝滿的清澈液體傳來陣陣酒香味。方才帶領Anna進來的Ryder特別告訴她這是他們最近釀造出的新酒，加入羊奶後飲用不僅十分香醇，後勁更是讓人回味無窮；只是在Anna弄清楚會有怎樣的後勁之前他就被從另一頭走來的Honeymaren揍了一拳肚子。

「真高興妳可以一起加入我們的祈禱儀式。」Ryder被打發去陪Olaf與其他的小朋友們玩遊戲，騎著小麋鹿的Olaf被Gale捲上天後，興奮的朝Anna瘋狂揮手。

「我才要謝謝妳們邀請我一起參與。」跟Elsa一樣，Anna對母親故鄉固有的傳統活動也相當有興趣。即使數十年不見天日，北烏卓人沒有因此灰心喪志，仍舊懂的善用森林的優點，Anna真的覺得他們相當了不起。

「那我就不打擾妳們姐妹相處的時間了。」

Anna回過身，就看見Elsa帶著驚喜的眼神朝她奔了過來。淡金色的長髮在陽光下燦爛閃耀著，即使是Anna也看的入迷了，Elsa的樣子幾乎就是從書上插圖裡走出來的女神。

「Anna，真不敢相信妳竟然完全沒有告訴我妳要過來，我還以為妳正忙著準備接下來在Arendelle的慶典活動。」

「我的姐姐因為這個儀式而翹掉每週五固定舉辦的家庭聚會，我怎麼可能不過來見識一下呢。」緊扣住Elsa的手，Anna含笑看著自己的姐姐。

Elsa果然不好意思的紅了臉。「我很抱歉……」

「跟妳開玩笑的。不用擔心Arendelle，那裡一切都好，而且別小看妳妹妹，她一向對這種慶祝活動的安排相當拿手。」

「我當然相信妳，Anna。」Elsa瞇起眼睛笑了。「但是我沒有看見Kristoff，他沒有護送妳到這來？妳們相處的還好嗎？」

「噢、還算可以──我是說，前兩天我跟Kristoff討論了一下關於我們的未來，然後有共識在正式宣布前需要留給彼此一點私人空間，畢竟小別勝新婚嘛。」

Anna知道她細心的姐姐一定會注意到這件事，因此她已預先想好說法了。這樣解釋也不算是說謊吧，他們的確是討論了未來沒錯，只是他們的結論跟一般的情況不同而已。這個節骨眼上她實在無法老實跟Elsa說前天晚上發生的事，她覺得Elsa知道後肯定騎著Nokk飛奔回Arendelle質問Kristoff究竟是怎麼一回事。這不完全是Kristoff的問題，尤其在他指出Anna對姐姐的──

不妙，先打住。經過了一天一夜，Anna還無法很好的弄清自己的想法，因此她覺得今天見到Elsa後應該會得到答案。但天知道，她跟Elsa在一起時會心跳不止可不是現在才開始的。

Elsa仔細的看著Anna，並沒有在她表情中看出任何不對勁的地方，除了莫名泛紅起的雙頰外，而Elsa將這當成了Anna對結婚的喜悅及羞怯。「那就好。看來我的小妹妹好事將近了。」

Anna沒漏掉她姐姐眼中一閃而過的情緒，「別提這個了，儀式是下午開始對吧？妳願意帶我導覽一下關於這個儀式的特色及歷史嗎？」

她的姐姐彎下腰行了個禮，朝Anna伸出手。「樂意至極，我的女王陛下。」

跟Anna想像的歡樂氣氛不同，祈禱儀式感覺似乎更加神聖。

「北烏卓人會歌頌自然所賜予的禮物，直到祈禱儀式結束。之後熱鬧的宴會就跟我們同樣，大家齊聚並分享食物，圍著篝火載歌載舞。」

在Yelena唱頌禱詞時，Elsa附在Anna耳邊輕聲說著，溫暖的氣息讓Anna不自覺的顫動了下身子。

留意到Anna的舉止，又發現她突然紅透了的耳朵，Elsa關心的摸摸妹妹柔軟的耳珠，「還好嗎？」

「哦我好的不得了！」像驚兔般摀住耳朵跳離Elsa身邊，Anna才注意到自己太大聲了，幸好大家的注意力都在Yelena身上，而Elsa的手還僵在半空中。

「Elsa──」

「沒事的，突然碰妳是我不好。」

不是那樣，她絕對不是討厭姐姐的碰觸。Anna還來不及解釋，Honeymaren走近她們，邀請Elsa及Anna一同點燃篝火，除了歡慶宴會的開幕，同時也能代表Arendelle與北烏卓得來不易的和平與友誼的象徵。

之後Anna總算見識到Elsa有多受歡迎。當然在Arendelle的時候她一樣受到人民的愛戴，但或許是礙於女王的身份，不會有人對Elsa有非份之想──密室裡那些信件的主人除外。感謝上帝幸好前往魔法森林需要經過Arendelle的領地，Anna絕對會阻擋那些不知哪來的國王或王子靠近這裡。

可現在Elsa已卸下女王的頭銜，她也極力和北地居民以同等的身份相處，即使沒有那些不知名的皇親國戚，親近Elsa的人仍然更多了，並且不分男女。

和其他四靈最大的差別就是Elsa是個人，而且是Anna見過最美的人。Anna不能也不該阻止姐姐交新朋友，但是──嘿，你們這些人是不是靠的有點近？

在人群中央的Elsa不知道Anna心中的糾結，但她很快的就回到妹妹的身旁。

「Anna，來試點北地的食物吧。跟Arendelle的飲食完全是不同風格，但是口味柔和，即使是第一次吃也很好下嚥，妳一定會喜歡。」

Anna拿了一點，正如Elsa所說的相當好吃，而且好像還帶著點熟悉的香味。

「Elsa相當有天份，僅僅看我們處理幾次後就學會了。她試了點創新的做法，那畫龍點睛的效果連Yelena都自嘆不如。」Honeymaren端來另一盤食物。

Anna不贊同的看著自己的姐姐，「妳甚至沒告訴我妳學會料理了！」

「本來想保留到下次回Arendelle時再給妳驚喜的。」Elsa有點害羞，「但我還沒實際從頭開始做過，這次也只是在Honeymaren做好的成品上加點Arendelle傳統的香料，實在說不上學會了什麼。」

「難怪我覺得這味道有點熟悉。哪有什麼能難倒妳的事呢，我絕對要當第一個完整嚐到妳手藝的人，身為妹妹有這點特權不過份吧。」

「嘿，妳們別光在這裡聊天，」Ryder走了過來，手上端著兩個木杯，分別遞給Elsa和Anna，「這就是我說的羊奶酒，Elsa也還沒試過味道吧，很好喝喔。」

「Ryder，我都說了這酒──」

「好啦，Honeymaren，妳再不去阻止Olaf，他就要把麋鹿給灌醉了。」Ryder指指廣場中，只見Olaf大聲高歌，手上拿著像是水槍的冰造模型到處掃射，Bruni興奮的跳來跳去，一邊閃躲著四處噴灑的酒花，玩的不亦樂乎。

「……那是我送給Olaf的聖誕禮物、喔不不不──」

Anna目瞪口呆的看著玩興大發的Olaf掬起一瓢清酒往Bruni潑去，下一瞬間那隻小蠑螈就變成了一團大火球。

幸好Elsa一揮手就把火給滅了，三十幾年來第一次辦慶典就因火災而毀掉什麼的，未免也太令人難忘了，在不好的意義上。

差點闖禍的小雪人被Honeymaren與Ryder一左一右的夾在中間，眼巴巴的看著自己的玩具被沒收，垂頭喪氣的聽著Elsa說教。

Anna決定放棄手中這杯酒精濃度可能高的嚇死人的飲料，加入說教的行列中。「Olaf，這次的祈禱儀式是很重要的活動，就算你再興奮也要克制自己，而且浪費食物是不好的行為。可以答應我們之後會乖乖聽話嗎？如果不行的話我只好請Kai先把你接回Arendelle了。」

「拜託不要，我會當個好孩子！」小雪人臉都要埋到地上了，Anna忍住笑，Elsa倒是先心軟了，拍拍Olaf讓他回去找其他的小朋友玩。

「沒造成大災難真是老天保佑。……真是抱歉，我沒有想到Olaf會這樣。」

總之先跟Honeymaren道歉，她慌忙的搖了搖手，扯住Ryder的後領，「是這小子的錯，他明明發現Olaf玩太開了卻不沒打算阻止，分明就是想看好戲。嘿你要去哪，乖乖跟我去照顧那些喝到酒的麋鹿。」

目送苦著臉的Ryder被拖走，Anna笑出聲，坐回Elsa身旁。「沒事就好，真鬧出什麼亂子我怎還有臉來這找妳。」

「沒那麼嚴重啦。」Elsa柔柔的笑了，聲音有點甜膩，還帶著隱隱的酒香及奶味，Anna這才發現Elsa手上的杯子竟然空了。

「等等、妳全部喝掉了？喝的太急了吧，Ryder說了這酒的後勁很強，妳的酒量又不是很好──」想到當年的Anna的生日中她的姐姐那有如酒醉般的感冒風波，希望這次不會打個酒嗝就又冒出了什麼新生物。

「才一杯而已。」Elsa靠向Anna，往她的懷中蹭了蹭，「妳的身體涼涼的……感覺很舒服。」

「Elsa，這兒不是我們的房間，妳……嘿，妳的臉都紅起來了，而且好燙！」被蹭的有點心癢，但Anna沒忘記她們正坐在廣場的正中央，而且Elsa不管在哪，永遠都是人們注目的焦點。瞧，那邊已經有好幾個因為沒料到平日只能遠觀的女神竟然會露出這種嬌態而張口結舌中的北地居民阿。

「我真的沒事。」

沒事才怪，醉鬼都是這麼說。而Elsa裸露的肩頭在她眼前白花花的晃著，實在讓人心猿意馬，Anna定了定神，抽出母親的披肩披在Elsa身上。「Elsa？我們還是先回妳的帳篷休息一下吧？至少等妳酒退了之後再……」

「我不要，而且Anna，我還沒送妳結婚禮物呢。」Elsa搖搖晃晃的站起身，才剛張開雙手就又Anna用力的拉回懷裡。

「感謝妳的心意，但我還沒要結婚。」怎麼看姐姐的動作都跟那個Ahtohallan中準備施法憑空蓋一座冰宮出來的Elsa一模一樣，她可沒辦法徒手把一座王宮給搬回Arendelle。

「妳們不是已經談論好了未來？我最重要的妹妹要舉行婚禮了，她要離我遠去，與另外一個人組成家庭了。」被抱住的Elsa沒有掙扎，將臉埋在Anna的胸前。

Anna心裡喀噔了一下。之前多少有感覺Elsa並不是那麼認同Kristoff是個完美的對象，不過還是說著Kristoff是個好人，沒有更多的意見，所以Anna一直以來都以為她姐姐樂見她與Kristoff在一起。

Elsa明顯醉了，否則Elsa的理智絕對不可能允許她說出這種話。而Anna也沒想過會在這個情況下聽見Elsa的真心話，她的姐姐永遠都用溫和的笑容與委婉的拒絕把真正的想法藏在最深處，連Anna都看不到。

「我們先回妳的帳篷。」

不管怎樣，Elsa現在的樣子不適合讓其他人看到。Anna私心也希望只有她知道Elsa的這一面。

撐著姐姐的身子艱難的移動，Elsa將全身的重量都放在她身上，雖然不至於走不動，但身子軟成那樣實在很不好走路。沒辦法了。

讓Elsa的手臂勾住自己的頸間，Anna彎下腰扶住姐姐的大腿，用力一撐將她公主抱了起來。

不，是女王抱才對，Anna心中默默想著。而遠處那些原本張口結舌的北地居民們竟然開始歡呼拍手，就算是Anna也覺得有點羞恥了。

不管三七二十一的衝進最北邊那座裝飾著向日葵冰雕的帳篷，Anna慶幸起這幾年跟著姐姐上山下海，體力練的還算不錯。將Elsa安放在床舖上，Honeymaren的聲音就在外頭響起。

「Anna，需不需要我拿點醒酒湯過來？都是Ryder不好，我也沒來得及跟妳們說……」

「不要緊。」Anna吁了一口氣，Elsa的雙頰仍然有點紅，不過體溫退了下來，她拉好薄被，「我在這陪著Elsa，妳們好好享受宴會吧，幫我跟Yelena說聲抱歉就是，給妳們添麻煩了。」

「我們才是……」

兩人客套了幾句後Honeymaren就先離開了，而原本安靜躺著的Elsa突然不安份的扭動著，「熱……」

「哦不可以掀開。」Anna眼明手快的按住Elsa正要踢開被子的腳，「妳等等就會開始發冷了，要好好保暖。」

Elsa迷濛的看著她。「……Anna？」

「我在。」Anna跟著爬上床，攬住Elsa肩膀，輕輕撫著她光滑的髮絲。

「我一定是在作夢，Anna正在Arendelle準備婚禮，怎可能來到魔法森林，讓我一張開眼睛就看見她。」Elsa喃喃地，又閉上眼睛。

別再提婚禮了。Anna又好氣又好笑，但Elsa柔弱的模樣讓她的心好像掉到水裡的糖球一樣。

神差鬼使的靠近Elsa，Anna放低聲音，在她耳邊輕聲問著，「為什麼Anna不會在這兒？妳不想跟Anna在一起嗎？」

「──」Elsa皺起眉頭，下意識想逃避這個問題，又覺得這個聲音真是好聽的緊。

「告訴我，Elsa。面對妳自己的內心。」

「──在Arendelle，Anna會獲得幸福，她會有個美好的小家庭，她會生下可愛的小寶寶，她所愛的人都會在她身邊……」

就算醉了，她姐姐的的克制力還真是該死的堅強。「如果沒有妳陪在身邊，Anna怎麼可能永遠幸福呢？Elsa，妳忍心將妳的妹妹推開嗎？」

「推開……？是的，我推開了她，我不希望她跟著我一起去冒險，我不能失去她……」

哦是的，Elsa那次的行為絕對可以排在Anna心中前三名的大雷點之一。就算知道Elsa是不想她遇上危險，就算知道自己跟去暗海也幫不上什麼忙，那次之後Anna就決定不會讓Elsa有再一次推開她的機會。

包括現在。

「即使在夢裡，妳也不敢面對自己的內心嗎？」Anna下定決心要踏入Elsa隱藏最深處的秘密，「妳看，Anna就在這裡。妳想對她做什麼都可以。」

她的姐姐眼瞼顫動了下，緩緩張開眼睛；忽的伸手勾住Anna的脖子，嘴唇貼了上去。


	6. Chapter 6

Anna不是第一次接吻，但Elsa的嘴唇是如此柔嫩卻又飽滿，有如新鮮葡萄般青澀，又像成熟櫻桃似的甜美，誘惑著Anna去摘取那香甜。

鼻息間充滿醉人的酒香與甜膩的奶味，耳中只聽見自己如擂鼓般的心跳聲，而唇瓣密密貼合的柔軟，吸引著她從齒縫間侵入濕滑溫暖的地方。

難耐的主動頂入舌頭，而身下的人在酒意作用下，不僅沒有阻止直驅而入的小舌，反而更加用力汲取著，享受著唇齒間的溫暖馨香，纖細的手指輕巧的捏弄著Anna的後頸。

Anna仔細地含弄著在她口中做亂的舌尖，沿著舌面輕輕滑動，最終抵住Elsa的舌根，不斷吸吮著芳香柔軟，急迫且熱切的奪取著彼此的呼吸。

「………嗯、…」

性感的嬌吟聲和濕漉漉的水音刺激著大腦，Anna閉上眼，輕含著Elsa的上唇瓣，流連忘返了好一陣子，緩緩移至那柔潤精緻的下巴，細細啃咬著。另一手也不得空閒，撫上腰身緊致的曲線，動作越發焦急。

被碰觸的肌膚逐漸發燙，原本勾住頸項的手臂，滑到Anna的肩頭，小力揪住她的衣服，而後伸向Anna的背脊撫摸著，挺起腰間讓兩人的身子更加貼近。

「、…呼嗯……」逸出微熱的吐息，Anna再次攫住已經嬌艷欲滴的雙唇，染上自己的味道。舌尖沿著唇廓的形狀舔弄著，時不時輕咬廝磨著下唇，含吞到舌根都快發麻的程度。口中旺盛分泌的液體不及吞嚥，緊貼住的雙唇略為分開之時，淫靡的從交纏的唇舌間滴了下來。

Elsa身上的清香時不時鑽進Anna的呼吸間，起伏的胸口正在邀請自己去探索，腦子好像快要糊成一團了，Anna的手掌沿著腰側撫上，卻突然硬生生的被推開。

「不可以…！就算是夢……」Elsa喃喃地搖頭，眼角落下一滴晶瑩的淚。

跌坐在床緣邊的Anna喘著氣，這才猛然回過神，不敢相信的碰觸著自己的嘴唇。不不不──她竟然和自己的姐姐接吻了！而且、如果再進一步，她們說不定就……

Elsa已再度安靜下來，但床單上凌亂的褶皺和唇邊帶著的濕意都在告訴Anna方才發生的真實。迷茫的雙眼看著安躺在身旁的人兒，可是心中泛起的一絲酸澀和甜蜜讓Anna再也無法忽視。

Anna不排斥這個吻，她甚至渴望跟Elsa有更進一步的親暱接觸；而回想起來，在密室發現的那些求婚信也好，方才看見圍繞著Elsa愉快聊天的北地居民們也好，Anna所感受到的苦悶，不正是對Elsa赤裸裸的獨佔欲嗎，她多希望姐姐的眼中永遠只看著她一人。

Kristoff是對的，她愛Elsa，並且不僅僅是姐妹之情。

Anna不曾看過Elsa親過誰，先不提關在房中的那十三年，小時候她們在玩魔法森林遊戲時，每當Anna拿起兩個小雪雕親親，多少會發現自己的姐姐露出嫌棄的表情。

這幾年也不見Elsa對誰有興趣，不然那些求婚信也不會被棄置在密室中。而方才就算是在酒醉的情況下，Elsa還是主動親吻她，那麼她是否也可以對姐姐所抱持的感情有一點期待？

但Anna也很清楚，Elsa正是醉了才會做出這種事。如果清醒過來的她還記得方才發生過什麼，恐怕會不顧一切的奔往更北的地方。

還有哪裡比Ahtohallan更北嗎？哦去他的，這一點都不重要，光是Ahtohallan，在沒有Elsa的允許下連Anna也到達不了。

Anna無法忍受再度失去Elsa。她永遠忘不了Olaf在她懷中消散時帶給她的痛是有多麼錐心刺骨，Elsa最後留給她的訊息雖然驅使著Anna繼續向前走，但心中的窒息感讓Anna覺得自己這輩子也許永遠也找不回笑容了。

就算被認為對Elsa有非正常的依存症又如何，她的姐姐就是有這種魔力。

Anna知道在她們之間的問題沒有如此單純，她是Arendelle的女王，她對這個國家有義務；過往皇室歷史裡雖不乏近親結婚，但是可以肯定沒有親姐妹結婚的先例；還有──

嗯，她的姐姐顯然是最大的問題。

Anna，走開，不可能，我是妳姐姐，我不應該，我們是姐妹，我們不可以。真是太棒了，Anna完全可以想像姐姐的口中吐出各種拒絕的話語，最後再躲到Ahtohallan把自己封閉起來。

那就讓Elsa無法拒絕妳，Anna耳邊出現了小惡魔的聲音，把Elsa變成妳的，現在就佔有她。

她幾乎心動了。Elsa的臉頰依然透著漂亮的粉色，略顯低胸的上衣和裸露的雙肩與白色床單融合成一片，肌膚看起來柔軟的不可思議，Anna心中叫囂著要想碰觸更多。

但不可以。理智告訴Anna不可以在Elsa沒有意識的時候瀆犯她的身子，這樣只會把事情弄的更糟，況且她還沒有自信Elsa對她的感情是否如她所冀望，她也不想再把Elsa逼迫到像當初冰凍整個王國的窘境──這麼做甚至可能讓她永遠失去Elsa。

Anna太了解自己的姐姐了，如果Elsa發現自己跟Anna一樣抱有愛戀的情感，連萌芽的機會也沒有就會把它給掐斷，然後永遠也不會讓Anna知悉。

「Elsa……」

光是唸著她的名字，Anna的心就會開始加速跳動著。

如果妳愛我如同我愛妳，那該有多好。

當Elsa醒過來時，還是覺得昏昏沉沉的，頭痛的緊。

她記得Olaf差一點就毀掉儀式，她也記得自己即時挽回可能造成的災難之後喝了Ryder端來的那杯酒；Elsa原先真的只是想要試一下味道，她知道自己酒量沒有很好，但應該還不至於到一杯醉的程度。

也許她太高估自己了，不過她似乎作了個很美好的夢，夢中Anna告訴她只有自己陪在Anna身邊，Anna才會永遠幸福，而且Anna還允許她做任何想做的事，因此Elsa就順從內心一直以來的渴望──

Elsa猛然睜開眼，她想起來了，她都作了些什麼夢！

「妳醒了？感覺還好嗎？」

方才夢中正在親吻的對象正一臉擔心的看著自己，Elsa驚坐起身，不自覺的朝後挪動身子抵住床頭，結結巴巴的開口，「Anna──我怎麼…妳又怎會在這……」

眼前的妹妹表情中似乎閃過一絲失落，仍舊按住她的手背，「別緊張，先前妳喝下的那杯酒帶來的後勁既猛又烈，讓妳的身體一時負擔不了，先躺回來。」

而Elsa總算喚回記憶並理解了為什麼自己會回到帳篷這件事。「哦Anna──我很抱歉，我是否給大家造成麻煩了？」

「……妳不記得自己喝了酒之後發生什麼事嗎？」

「…………」Elsa看著Anna在油燈閃爍的光芒下忽明忽暗而看不清楚情緒的表情，微微皺起眉間。Anna的意思明顯是她喝醉了之後發生了什麼，但除了剛剛那個充滿豔麗的夢境之外，她不是很記得自己是否還做了些什麼。

要說的話，就是早先知道Anna已經安排好與Kristoff的未來時，那個言不由衷說著祝福的話的自己，仍然想著要為妹妹送上獨一無二的禮物。

或許是一件漂亮的婚紗，或許是一束美麗的捧花。等到見證了Anna的婚禮之後，她就會把自己的思念永遠封印在魔法森林的這一片天空，誰也無法觸摸。

見她久久沒說話，Anna先笑著開口了，「不用擔心，我的姐姐酒品還算不錯，這次沒有變出更多的小雪人，也沒有見到人就隨意親吻。」

Elsa的臉騰的一下就紅透了，方才夢中的內容又再次栩栩如生的在腦海中上演，手指不自覺撫上嘴唇。

床緣微微下陷，Anna爬上床來，溫暖的體溫欺近她，一手與Elsa十指交扣，另一手環抱住她的肩頭，將Elsa納入懷中。

「Elsa……」

「……Anna？」

她的妹妹心跳的頻率比平常還快，一下一下的打在Elsa的耳中。Anna應該沒有哪裡不舒服吧，可她覺得Anna握住她的手似乎在輕輕顫抖。

「Elsa，我──」

「Elsa、Anna，我才想說為什麼很久都不見妳們，結果Honeymaren告訴我Elsa醉倒在這裡，妳還好嗎─哦！妳們正在給彼此溫暖的擁抱，卻沒有叫上我！」

兩人同時看向帳篷口，只見小雪人委屈兮兮的站在那。

「Olaf，你應該先敲門──好吧，帳篷沒有門可以敲。來吧。」

Anna放開原本握住Elsa的手，朝小雪人揮了揮，下一刻Olaf就高興的撲向她們。

Elsa含著笑聽著Olaf分享著他所聽到關於各種魔法森林的傳說及北烏卓的歷史，留意到Anna的心跳聲不知何時已經恢復了正常；可她妹妹的眼角，好似被一絲若有似無的憂鬱纏繞著。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有車注意，妹攻姐攻皆有

當Elsa知道Anna將留在魔法森林整整一週時，已經是隔天下午的事。她知道Anna不會不顧自己的義務和責任，在出發前來這兒之前一定已經將Arendelle的一切都安排妥當；但是從昨晚起，她總覺得Anna有點反常。

比起過往似乎更加黏人，幾乎一刻不離的跟在她身邊。Elsa知道Anna對於她總是一人冒險犯難的個性感到焦慮及不安，她有時也想或許該給妹妹做一點心理建設，包括魔法森林在她管轄下不會再發生任何意外，處於生命危急的情況也不會是家常便飯。

而且比起自己，Anna應該把更多時間放在她的──未婚夫身上。Elsa無視心頭沉甸甸的感覺，冷靜的思考著。

她知道Anna對這婚禮已經期待了多久，從小開始她們在玩遊戲時，Anna最喜歡的就是讓所有人都幸福快樂的結婚。

這樣的Anna在這幾天不僅完全不提婚禮的事，在Elsa試圖問起時不是轉移話題就是裝傻帶過，已經到了Elsa都有點匪夷所思的地步。

還是說妳妹妹不想跟妳討論戀愛的話題呢？心中有個聲音小小的響起。

這麼一想好像也是，Anna至今為止很少在她面前與Kristoff有過於親密的舉動，多少應該是在顧慮著她；這次大概也是出於害羞或是什麼其他的理由，Elsa承認自己確實也不是那麼擅長談論這類話題，首先她連經驗也沒有，而唯一抱有情愫的對象──

打住。別把自己的私心代入。

有時候Elsa也在想莫非Anna隱瞞了些什麼，例如她跟Kristoff的感情真的出了什麼問題；但當她看向Anna時，並不見任何像是情侶吵架後憤怒或是不滿的小脾氣，而那雙帶著綠色的眼睛總是直率的回看她，Elsa只在那其中看見自己的倒影。

到了讓人有點心慌意亂的程度。

而且不知是否Elsa的錯覺，她的妹妹對她的肢體接觸也越發頻繁，散步時必定十指緊扣，睡覺時更不用說，總是將Elsa擁入懷中──對了，Anna這幾日順理成章的入住了她的帳篷內，也自然而然的與她躺在同一張床舖上，Anna說反正就一星期，不需大費周章的再為她準備其他的住所。

Elsa沒有理由拒絕，她與Anna也不是第一次一起睡覺，那說不上有什麼問題──就是自己的心思被撩撥到睡的相當不安穩罷了。

這幾年來隨著年紀增長，Anna身體的曲線也變的更加有女人味，跟Elsa略顯瘦弱的身子不同，Anna更有著健康的美感。這導致她被抱著的時候，手都不知道該放哪裡比較好。

控制自己，不要感受。Elsa不知道該不該感謝十三年來的忍耐讓自己的克制力訓練的相當不錯，否則她完全不會懷疑自己對Anna所抱持的感情沒兩天就會全盤爆發。

這樣不合常理。她和Anna是姐妹，姐姐不應該對著親妹妹有任何不正常的遐想，尤其Anna已經有了未婚夫。Elsa應該做的，是遠遠的在魔法森林守護Arendelle，守護她的妹妹。

持續三天的祈禱儀式即將結束，在與Anna一同回Arendelle主持沃普爾吉斯之夜的慶祝活動之前，她們還有幾天的時間可以稍微放鬆，這或許是姐妹倆最後可以獨處的時間了吧。

Anna告訴她今年沃普爾吉斯之夜的慶典也將擴大舉辦，大臣一致認為新女王上任的第一年若是讓慶祝活動順利成功，將有助於安定民心並揚耀國威；因此Elsa猜想說不定Anna也將藉著這次機會，一併正式宣布她與Kristoff的婚約關係，畢竟這是個很恰當的時機。

那麼再之後，她的責任也將宣告完成。Elsa垂下眼眸。

「……我說，妳有在聽嗎？」

Elsa回過神，才注意到自家妹妹正彎著腰仰頭盯著她瞧。「抱歉，稍微有點走神了。」

趁著今天天氣正好，Elsa邀請Anna一同於林間漫步。魔法森林四季的景色各有千秋，而Anna是第一次拜訪春天的魔法森林，因此Elsa迫不及待與她一同分享森林中充滿活力的景象。但明明該是個愉快的約會，Elsa心思卻時不時的分心去想著Anna的婚禮到底會怎麼進行，是否過於杞人憂天了。

她的妹妹憂慮的看著她，「如果跟我在一起很無趣，那就不要勉強自己不要緊。」

「我怎麼可能覺得無趣呢。」Elsa牽緊Anna的手，「我只是──嗯，即使在這裡生活了好一陣子，還是忍不住因為森林的美麗而讚嘆。」

「這裡的確很美，我都快要可以理解妳不怎麼想回Arendelle的原因了。」Anna取笑著。

Elsa只能無奈的拉長了聲音，「Anna─」

「不開玩笑了。」Anna捏了捏她的掌心，「我是在想，回到Arendelle後，不知道還有沒有機會可以像這次一樣給自己放個長假。」

Elsa覺得有點內疚，雖然她覺得Anna比她更適合帶領Arendelle，但將女王的位置交給妹妹，同時也就代表各種責任也一併讓Anna來承擔。她一向活潑的妹妹不得不靜下心去閱讀那些枯燥的書本與公文，過去幾年Anna大多只是幫她分擔一點工作，而現在為了讓Elsa安心待在魔法森林，Anna更是花了加倍的時間去學習與適應女王的工作，Elsa很清楚那有多辛苦。

「雖然我回去Arendelle的時間不多，但我還是可以幫妳分擔一點工作。」

「哦，那會讓我過於依賴我的姐姐，然後永遠離不開她。」Anna轉過身拉住她的手，順勢將她抱入懷中。

「我的妹妹今日怎如此愛撒嬌。」Elsa親暱的碰碰Anna的臉，突然想起一件事，「今天不是有一些從Arendelle帶來的信件？是不是出了什麼事──」

「不用擔心，一切都好。」她的妹妹笑出一朵花，「那些是─哦，是我期待了好一陣子，然後發現希望總算成真的小禮物。」

Elsa眨了眨眼，疑惑的看著Anna打啞謎；會從Arendelle送來，又會讓Anna高興無比的事物──是了，大約是Kristoff寫給Anna的信，他們也好幾天沒見面了，難怪Anna會如此期待。

而她的妹妹顯然沒有要解釋的意思，反而換了個話題，「在我們回去Arendelle之前，我也有個小心願，不知道是否能幫我實現呢？」

「當然，如果是我能做到的事。」

妳當然可以。Anna閉起一隻眼，神秘的笑了。

「……嗯，這就是妳的心願嗎？」

Elsa哭笑不得的看著Anna的動作，而Anna只是催促她快點變出她要的裝飾。

簡單來說，Anna的願望就是希望再次來到Ahtohallan，並與Elsa度過剩餘的假期。這當然不是問題，畢竟這兒充滿著她們的回憶，她也知道Anna一直心心念念著這裡，只可惜Elsa無法把這些會動的雪人雕像搬回Arendelle。

Olaf原本也想跟過來的，但Anna將他帶到角落竊竊私語了一番後，這個害怕寂寞的小雪人竟然滿面笑容的目送她們離開並且要Elsa加油。

加油是什麼意思？還沒思考出結論時，Nokk已將她們送到了Ahtohallan。以為Anna是想要再次見到爸爸媽媽，結果她卻一股腦往自己在Ahtohallan新建造的房間裡衝去。

「我早就覺得妳的房間太單調了，Elsa，妳應該更重視一下居住環境──哦，這裡要再多一盆造型花。」

「我大部分的時間都待在魔法森林。」Elsa失笑，揮手完成妹妹的要求，「而且現在的擺飾，看起來更像王宮中妳的房間。」

「是的，這是我的目的──就算在這裡，我希望妳也可以一直想起我；況且在熟悉的環境裡，我覺得我比較能說出口。」Anna斂去笑容，攏了攏頭髮。「Elsa，我有事想要告訴妳，所以我一直在找尋我們可以獨處的機會；但妳要保證妳不會生氣，妳也不能跑走。」

這是Anna緊張時會有的小動作，Elsa突然有點不安，她的妹妹看起來像是要講什麼嚴肅的事，但是會讓她對Anna生氣的，除了先前不顧安危跟著她衝進火場之外，大概就是Anna說著要跟第一天見面的男人結婚那次吧。

不過Anna跟Kristoff已論及婚嫁，而且他們已經認識了三年，Elsa想至少後者的可能性是完全沒有。

──該不會懷孕了？

Elsa不知道Anna與Kristoff的進展到底到哪一步，她覺得自己的妹妹不會在婚前有任何踰矩的行為；但是畢竟是年輕男女，總是會有無法克制心情的時候。

「Elsa？」

Elsa想自己的臉色大約是一陣青一陣白，因為Anna看起來像是被她嚇壞的樣子；她深吸一口氣定了定神，執起Anna的手。

「我做好準備了，我保證我不會生氣，不管妳是不是要告訴我妳懷孕了或是──」

她的妹妹露出了一臉吃到醃鯡魚的表情。

「當然不是！我怎麼可能懷孕，我都跟Kristoff分──」

「……分？」

姐妹倆沉默的盯著彼此，最終Anna一臉視死如歸的開口。「是的，這就是我想告訴妳的事。我跟Kristoff分手了。」

「慢著，什麼──？」過於瞠目結舌，連妹妹的口頭禪都用上了。哦這不對，首先他們在一起三年，看起來一切都很順利；即使Kristoff的行為說不上優雅，講話也時常不經大腦，但整體來說是個好人，重點是他願意包容Anna，這也是Elsa不曾反對他們的理由。

「等等、這一定是哪邊出錯了。Kristoff是否哪裡做的不好？我回去找他談談。」Elsa不覺得問題會出在Anna身上，那麼一定是Kristoff又說什麼不妥的話或是做了太粗魯的事，並且讓Anna憤怒到想要與他分手的程度。她可不容許自己的妹妹被欺負。

Anna拉住她的手，「別、我們已經談的夠多了。Kristoff不適應皇室生活，我也不想強迫他，何況我了解到我的真愛另有其人，我們勉強一起走下去，始終不會長久。」

「真愛──另有其人？」腦子一片空白，Elsa第一個冒出的念頭是假設可以回到過去，她一定會去警告五分鐘前的自己不要把話講的太滿。可不對阿，這陣子不曾聽說有外國王子來訪，Arendelle的人民自然知道女王已心有所屬，而魔法森林這兒當然優秀的人不少，但Anna這幾天幾乎與自己寸步不離，她也沒看到妹妹對誰展現出興趣。

Anna慢慢紅了臉，眼光撇向一旁，語速加快起來，「這麼說不是很準確，應該說我的真愛一直以來就只有那個人。我為了她犧牲自己，她為了我解凍整個王國；而後她──哼哼，為了尋找真相推開我也就罷了，好歹我也是拚著千鈞一髮就要被巨石砸死的危機拯救了她。我和她不是真愛那什麼才算是真愛呢。」

停止運作的腦子總算恢復功能，同時也理解了Anna口中的她在指誰。「哦不──Anna，妳一定是在開玩笑……」

她妹妹不發一語，但飄忽的目光停留在Elsa眼裡，心跳聲從相連的指尖傳遞到她身上，Anna是認真的。

Elsa驚慌的搖頭，這樣不對。她下意識想要往後退，但手腕緊緊被Anna抓住。「妳答應過我不會逃跑的。」

從Anna的眼中看到了混雜緊張不安與一絲期待，下唇也咬到泛白了。Elsa想好好安慰妹妹，但嚴謹的皇室教育無時不提醒，她無法、她也不可以──即使內心隱隱有著雀躍，Anna竟然也喜歡自己。

最終矜持和理智還是戰勝了，Elsa盡可能冷靜開口，「Anna，這不對，我是妳姐姐，我們不可能─」

「就算妳明明也愛著我嗎？」Anna另一手從隨身攜帶的側背包中掏出的東西，讓Elsa原本就白晰的臉龐瞬間血色盡無。「妳阻止Olaf再次進去密室的原因，就是害怕這封信被我看見對嗎？妳甚至將它藏在那些該死的求婚信當中。而妳對我的感情既然已經到了無法隱瞞的程度，為什麼還要拒絕我？」

信紙飄落在地，上頭僅短短的寫著幾句話。

“只願生命中永遠有妳，而我永遠在這愛妳。＂

Elsa閉上眼睛，她沒有料到Anna最終還是發現了這封信的存在，但在自己無法丟棄真心的那一刻起，也就註定了這一天的到來。

「Anna，妳同時也是Arendelle的女王。這與妳我的心情無關，我們都有應盡的義務和責任……」

「嗯，我們是姐妹，但這不影響我愛妳，而妳再怎麼隱藏妳的心情，也無法阻止妳真正的想法。面對自己的內心，Elsa。」Anna放開她，撿起信紙，「而且妳吻了我，總該負起責任吧。」

「我吻──」哦不，那天的夢境居然不是夢境嗎。

Anna一步步走近她，而Elsa只能薄弱的吐出幾句話，「我很抱歉，但我們不可以、會有很多問題──」

「是的，我想問題會很多，但我們可以一起想辦法解決。而現在，是不是先解決一下妳妹妹已經克制已久的欲望呢。」

將Elsa逼迫到牆角，一手撐在Elsa耳邊，一手挑起她的下巴，「如果不要，現在就推開我。」

她怎麼可能再次推開Anna，她也無路可逃。嘆息般的逸出一聲，反手勾住Anna的頸項，Elsa主動貼了上去，卻很快又退開。

「Anna，我們還是不行─」

Elsa的尾音消失在再次相互碰觸著的唇瓣之中。

不同於方才的蜻蜓點水，Anna以猛獸般的氣勢咬上嘴唇，擠進舌尖，像是要掠奪Elsa的喘息，毫不客氣的在每個角落追逐著她的舌，時而輕柔時而激烈的舔弄磨擦著。

比起那天更加戰慄的快感差點就麻痺了Elsa的大腦，顫抖的身體逸出了破碎的呻吟，連心中最後一絲的抵抗都被破壞殆盡。

不知何時已經糾纏到了床上，甜膩的吐息誘惑著Elsa積極的尋求更多。

Anna的喘息同樣加快了，鼻息間熾熱的呼吸相互融合著；兩手也沒閒下來，不安份的在Elsa腰腹處沿著凹凸的曲線描繪著。衣服的下擺順著Anna的動作被推了上去，露出緊緻的腰間時，她的手也跟著貼了上去。

「…嗯、嗯………」

Elsa屈起身體，急不可耐的扭動著，她妹妹俯下身，誘惑的耳語鑽進了Elsa耳中。

「我知道妳的衣服是魔法做的，脫下它。」

「Anna……」

「乖，然後我就給妳妳想要的。」

Elsa忍著羞恥，隨著Anna手心移動處，遮蔽逐漸退去，線條美好的起伏展露無遺，明明常年偏低的體溫，如今卻如此灼熱，白晰的肌膚浮上一層細細的薄汗。

因泛出生理性的淚水而模糊的目光望出去，是Anna充滿情欲卻又虔誠無比的神情，彷彿膜拜似的或輕或重的在她的身子上游移著。飽滿的胸部完全展現出時，她的妹妹直接俯下了臉龐，貪婪的伸出舌尖一下下在左側尖端處打轉著。

尚未受到充分撫慰的右側柔軟奮力的彰顯存在感，Anna輕聲的笑了一下，滾燙的呼吸打在Elsa的肌膚上，她本能的弓起身子，將自己的另一側也送到那熾熱的口中。

「Elsa……妳真美。」

右側的頂端迅速被染濕，尖銳的快感在全身遊走著；左側再次被指腹搓揉捻捏的瞬間，Elsa忍無可忍的逸出了小聲的尖叫。

「…嗚…嗯、Anna…、不行、太快……」

Anna一手抱住她的背部，讓兩人的身子密切的貼合，滑膩的大腿擠進了自己不知何時被分開的腿間，另一手緊接著向下探去，掌心在幾無遮蔽的臀部滑動時，下腹一緊，一顫一顫的冒出可疑的濕氣。

嘴唇再度被吻住，相似的雙瞳輕柔的互望著彼此，Anna勾出一抹笑，側過身子將她的耳珠捲入口中調皮的舔弄著，又時不時吸出清脆的啾聲，直達腦中的快感讓Elsa軟了大半的身子，無力的倚靠在Anna懷中。

明明只是耳朵，卻連身體的深處都有了感覺。Elsa不滿的揪著Anna還是完整的衣服，毫無章法的試圖解開那繁複的禮裝。

「不用急……姐姐……」

那聲姐姐叫的曖昧又勾人，Elsa羞愧的在Anna因為被扯亂領口而敞開的肩膀上輕咬了一口，拜託了，別都到了這種時候還讓她想起兩人間的行為根本是禁忌。

Anna總算放過她的耳珠，濕熱的唇瓣沿著鼻樑，唇角，下巴，最後停在Elsa的脖子上舔弄吸吮著。

哼出了幾聲，不甘示弱的將上衣蹭開了幾個扣子，Elsa撐起身子，飛快的褪下Anna的裙子扔去一旁，小心翼翼的撫上那光滑緊實的大腿。

手感真好。柔嫩的肌膚底下是富有生命力的曲線，將吻印在Anna線條優美的鎖骨上，自己已經黏膩不已的下半身貼合著她，搖晃著腰身讓縫隙貼緊Anna的大腿前後磨動。

腿上很快就被不斷分泌出的濡濕體液沾滿，Elsa緊咬下唇，忍住即將溢出的呻吟，卻克制不住自己的行為，一下又一下的磨擦著舒服的要害處。

Anna只是扶著她的腰間，著迷的看著Elsa的動作，就在她加快速度，斷斷續續的喘息時，Anna按住她的雙肩，反應過來之時Elsa已被推倒在床上。

「不可以這麼快。」

「Anna…」未能得到滿足的欲望讓下腹的漲痛更加明顯，沙啞的聲音低低祈求著得到解放，她的妹妹露出小惡魔般的笑容，跪坐在Elsa的雙腿間，纖細的手指移到胸口緩緩解開剩餘的鈕扣。

「看著我，Elsa。」

隨著Anna的動作而鬆垮掛在她身上的衣服，已經遮不住袒露出美好線條的胸部，Elsa不自覺的用力吞嚥著，腦子好像都要沸騰了。

「我愛妳。我永遠愛著妳。」

雙手再次回到Elsa柔軟的胸部上作亂著，雙乳隨著淫糜的手勢不斷改變著形狀，時而被輕捏旋轉的乳尖腫漲不已，Elsa只感覺到自己雙腿中心又泌出了些什麼。

Anna顯然也察覺了，右手的手指沿著肋骨的形狀，劃過腹部，準確的伸往下體有點粗糙的皺褶處，食指只是輕輕的按了一下，馬上帶出一片溫熱滑潤的體液。Anna笑的更深，沿著輪廓描繪著Elsa早已濕潤不堪的秘裂，又時不時在柔軟的絨毛處撥弄著。

過於舒服的觸感猛然喚回Elsa的理性，她驚恐的壓住Anna的手，以祈求的神情看向Anna，哦這太刺激了，不可以…

原本持續玩弄乳尖的左手依依不捨的放開，支撐在Elsa耳邊，安撫的親了親她的唇瓣，Anna的手指突然動作起來，淺淺戳進早就酥軟不已的入口處，抵在裡側不輕不重的磨蹭著。Elsa緊咬牙關想抵擋快感，而身體卻違背大腦的指令主動迎合，入口像是做好了含入手指的準備，再次大量流出黏膩濡濕的液體。

「……Anna、Anna…嗯、不……太激烈了…」

臀部高高抬起，隨著Anna的動作搖晃著腰部，雙腿羞恥的勾住她，Anna心領神會的將手指悄悄的增加至兩根，不時發出咕啾的水聲。開始痙攣的肉壁更加緊縮，吐出的蜜液沾滿Anna的手心。

「妳那裡好熱…好厲害……Elsa、我想要更多。」

細膩的撥開被淡色絨毛掩住的內側，姆指指腹不斷揉著充血的突起，Anna的眼神深沉了起來，按住Elsa的大腿內側，俯下身子，仔細看著已經濕潤到軟爛不堪的私密處。

「Anna、不──」

Elsa一口氣倒抽在喉嚨中，眼睜睜的看著Anna伸出粉嫩的小舌，下一刻就頂開細縫，大口大口的吸吮自己柔軟圓潤的小核，舌尖時不時繞著充血處打轉，雙唇再輕輕夾住拉扯突起的性器，上下撥弄舔舐著。

「…──、………」

張大嘴巴，卻只能無聲的尖叫。全身無力的軟癱在床上，源源不絕的肉體快感直接刺激著大腦，Elsa只能無能為力的任由纖細的身子隨之晃動，將Anna的臉頰唇邊都沾滿了難堪的液體。

粗糙的舌面伸了進去，在上壁粗暴的磨擦著，手指也持續在入口處輕淺磨蹭，Elsa浮起腰身，下腹不斷發熱緊繃，感覺有什麼快要來了。

「這就給妳，Elsa，我把我的一切都給妳……」

食指和中指併攏刺進Elsa的體內，她全身顫抖的接受Anna狂風暴雨般的侵入，發燙的甬道強烈收縮，像是要讓把帶來強勁快感的指尖吞進自己的更深處。

身體被貫穿的刺激讓Elsa仰起白晰的頸間，私處酸軟到好像快要失去意識了。Anna柔軟的唇瓣沿著腹部細細吻上，在雙乳兩側來回的玩弄，回到下巴啃咬至心滿意足後，再次覆上Elsa同樣柔軟的下唇，細細的舔舐著齒間。Elsa任她玩弄著自己的舌頭，蜜液的味道隨著旺盛分泌的唾液捲入口腔中吞嚥入喉。

「──Anna、啊……嗯啊啊、……」

滾燙的甬道傳來強烈的緊縮感，Elsa繃緊身子，腰部用力抬高頂上Anna的掌心擠壓著，腦子一片發白，而後像是被抽光力氣似的跌回床上不斷喘息。一小股透明液體打濕Anna的手，Elsa只能摀住臉從指側縫隙羞恥的看著Anna一臉陶醉的舔著自己的手指。

「Elsa。」

呼吸比較平穩後，Anna從背後抱住自己，額頭頂著她的蝴蝶骨。

「不要離開我。」

Anna顫抖的聲音讓Elsa心裡一陣發酸。是的，雖然與自己的妹妹做出了這種事，就算Anna已經和Kristoff分手，那也不代表她跟Anna的關係可以被接受，Elsa甚至已經想到當自己死掉後到底要怎麼面對父母。最好的方法是當成這一切都沒發生過，她繼續在魔法森林當著第五靈，而Anna仍是Arendelle的女王，即使不是Kristoff，還是有很多優秀的對象供她挑選。

而想像著可能發生的婚禮，Elsa心中又是一陣痛楚。事到如今她又怎離的開Anna。

Anna一直勇敢的面對自己，面對他人。從Ahtohallan回來後，Elsa就發誓不會再度傷害她，如果妹妹將會墮入錯誤的深淵，那麼Elsa這次會陪著她一起墮落。

「Anna。」

她挪動身子，與Anna面對面。Anna的眼角紅通通的，瞪大眼睛；Elsa知道那是她正在忍耐不讓自己眼淚落下的逞強方式，她的心忍不住柔軟了，湊過去親了親Anna的眼睛。

「只願生命中永遠有妳，而我永遠在這愛妳。」

於是看到晶瑩的淚水就那樣劃過Anna不敢置信卻充滿狂喜的臉龐。

「我是個壞姐姐，竟然引誘了妹妹跟我做出這種事。」Elsa溫柔的擦去淚痕，翻過身子坐在Anna的腰間，居高臨下的看著她。

而已經沒有一開始強氣的Anna怯怯地回看著Elsa，吞嚥了一口唾液，「Elsa？妳真的不生我的氣，妳真的不會離開我，妳真的──願意接受我？」

Elsa將垂下的一綹髮絲撂向耳後，款款擺動著腰身，讓依然濕潤的私處在Anna的下腹處磨動著，「明明妳才是如此耀眼，像太陽一樣融化我的心，…嗯、…如果有一天妳再也不屬於我了…」

「我永遠屬於妳，我永遠像妳愛著我一樣愛著妳。」著迷的望著Elsa因晃動而彈跳著的雙乳，誘惑著Anna伸手將它們變成自己喜愛的形狀。但還來不及付諸行動，Elsa先一步看出她的意圖並施了個小法術，將Anna的雙手捆固在床鋪上。

「說謊的壞孩子，應該受到懲罰，對嗎？」Elsa讓自己的指尖附著著薄冰，輕笑著從Anna的脖頸開始，沿著鎖骨劃下，停留在胸口正中央。每次的碰觸都讓Anna拱起身子，Elsa覺得這樣的Anna真是可愛極了。

「Elsa、…嗯、不要，這太冰…太刺激了……」Anna急促喘息著，身體不自覺想扭動，但Elsa下半身的觸感又讓她舒服的很，「…而且、我哪裡說謊了……」

「妳沒有說謊，那為什麼我當初問妳跟Kristoff相處的如何時，妳卻說妳們已經討論好未來了呢？」Elsa不放過她的小反應，但她沒打算讓Anna這麼快就得到滿足，這個可惡又可愛的小妹妹，Elsa迫不及待的想好好疼愛她。

「…嗚……嗯啊、…我們真的…討論好未來了……我們都確定分手最好、嗯、Elsa、拜託別折磨我………」

指尖隨著Anna的回應滑動到雙乳下緣處，卻遲遲不肯按上那最敏感的尖端。尚未完全脫去的上衣攤開在雪白的床單上，Anna用被固定住的上手臂半遮掩著臉，卻遮不住早已紅通的耳朵與迷濛的眼神。

「而且妳還擅自翻出我的信。妳說，我該怎麼懲罰妳？」

再度湧上的淚水是因身體無法獲得滿足而產生的生理性反應，Anna想抱住自家姐姐，但被禁錮的雙腕只能讓她扁起嘴巴委屈兮兮的讓淚水溢出眼眶。

「Elsa…妳剛剛也答應我不會生氣的……」

Elsa有點心疼，但是Anna柔弱的表情讓她萌生了莫名的快感。

「我沒有生氣。」指尖惡意的劃過乳尖，冰涼的觸感讓Anna縮著身子想逃離這難受的快感。Elsa露出嫵媚的笑容，俯下臉孔，伸出舌尖碰觸著Anna的唇角，「就是…給妳一個小小的懲罰。」

舔上Anna的雙唇，淺淺的吸吮她的唇瓣。Anna試圖伸出舌頭給予回應，卻被Elsa調皮的躲開。

「、Elsa…給我……我想要……」發紅的眼角難受的看著Elsa，修長的雙腿不受控制的在床單上磨蹭著，期待著得到更多的碰觸。

咖啡色的長髮披散在已經被汗水濡濕的潔白身子上，閃著耀眼的光澤，注意到那莫名的快感是對Anna的征服欲時，Elsa的手指總算拈上乳尖，不斷的對著突起處轉動揉捏著。

「──Elsa、啊……啊啊啊………」

僅是這樣就感覺到Anna僵直著身子，Elsa感動的看著在自己的動作下顏色逐漸變深而挺立的兩抹嫣紅。她壓上身子，再次侵入Anna的口腔中，身軀緊密貼合在一起，胸前的渾圓彼此摩擦碰觸，夾雜著水聲的呻吟淫糜的充斥在耳膜中，然後滿意的聽見Anna再度急促起來，帶著情欲的喘息。

隨著Anna扭動的身軀緩緩潛下身，Elsa將頭湊了過去，溫熱的呼吸拂過已經顫抖著緩緩吐出汁液的穴口處，一顫一顫的緋色內側水潤潤的，帶出了更多的液體。

「……Elsa、別盯著那裡看、……不要………」

像是發現Elsa的意圖，Anna突然驚慌失措想合起雙腿，而Elsa只是用冰涼的指尖劃過大腿裡側，Anna的身體就又像融化似的軟了下去。

「嗯，反正我也是對妳做妳做過的事而已。」

細心的收回附在指尖上的薄冰，這是她們的第一次，Elsa不想讓Anna有著過激以至不舒適的感受，她希望她帶給Anna的溫柔可以如同自己方才被愛著的快感。

手指纏繞住幾絲穴口處泌出的液體，輕微的揉搓撥開，Elsa貼上臉孔，吐出舌尖，雙唇精準的捕捉到小巧圓潤的花蕊，用力的含住吸吮。

「──嗚、嗚啊、……Elsa、Elsa…啊！……嗯啊啊………」

小巧的突起在她唇舌的撫慰下變的飽滿堅硬，手指也學著Anna方才對待她的，在一張一合的入口淺淺的抽插。

泌出的蜜液和唾液混合在一起，染濕了Elsa的雙唇，酸酸甜甜的味道讓她更加積極的取悅自己的妹妹，食指磨著已經柔軟到不行的內壁，有意無意擦過粗糙的那一塊。

「……！姐姐、不要了……求求妳……」

這個小壞蛋，用著甘甜的語氣說著不要，但毫不掩飾的媚態分明是在懇求更多；Elsa原本對於是否該奪走Anna的第一次感到不安，而這聲姐姐直接讓她理智線斷裂，混雜著罪惡感的征服欲更加強烈，埋在Anna體內的手指激烈擴張著入口，連同中指一口氣插入最深處。

「…啊啊、啊！Elsa…嗯啊…Elsa──！！」

體內的手指被溫熱的內壁擠壓，Elsa興奮但仍舊謹慎小心的用指腹探索著。她不想傷害到Anna，但內部柔嫩的觸感還是讓Elsa差點就克制不住衝動。Anna的腰部隨著Elsa抽動的頻率晃動著，兩指被纏的緊緊的，而姆指指腹按壓上已充分突起的性器，不規則的上下左右小力撥弄，越發滑潤堅硬的小核抖動著，綻出漂亮的深色祈求Elsa摘取。

另一手也沒閒著的玩弄Anna的胸部，指尖劃過的地方都留下一絲冰涼並且曖昧的水痕。黏滑的體液順著手指的動作淌滿Elsa的掌心，緊緻的甬道緊緊吸附抽蓄著她的雙指，Elsa眼神暗了暗，調整了下位置後抬起Anna的大腿，迅速抽出手指，取而代之的是將自己的秘部貼了上去。

同樣發燙軟熱的私處密合擠壓著，火熱到快要融化，泌出的液體灑在彼此身上。Anna彷彿失去理智，驟然拉高的尖叫聲，讓Elsa鬼使神差的將沾滿蜜液的手指伸往Anna的唇邊，玩弄著她豐滿的唇瓣。

下一刻，Elsa的手指就進入了溫暖濕熱的地方，像是想取悅Elsa，Anna不斷舔舐著她的指尖，吮著蜜液，舌尖連指縫間都仔細的擦過，發出淫褻的咕啾聲。

Elsa只覺得腦子快要糊成一團，再次產生了進入Anna的錯覺，跟著Anna的律動一起抬高了腰間，激烈的喘息交錯在一起。因快感而生的淚水也模糊了Elsa的視線，充血的尖端不斷擠壓磨蹭，沒多久從身體內部漫延而出的緊縮感持續痙攣著，兩人同時到達了絕頂。

「Anna……」

伸出手解除了禁錮Anna的魔法，Elsa將她擁入懷中，安撫著妹妹尚未平息的身子。滑嫩的肌膚相觸的感覺讓Elsa逸出舒服的嘆息，但獲得自由的Anna迅速一翻身，又將Elsa壓在身下。

驚慌的看著Anna驚人的體力及恢復力，她的妹妹只是綻開出燦爛的笑容。

「還有三天呢，Elsa。」

週六，等著護送現任女王及前任女王回Arendelle的皇家護衛軍，左等右等只等到了Gale帶來的手信。信中告訴他們Nokk將會直接將兩位女王接回Arendelle，但不知為何前女王寫的一手的漂亮花體字，在這封信的每句話字尾都像是被拉著筆桿惡作劇般的抖動。


End file.
